The Magi's Sword
by Starnightking
Summary: We all know about Negi's story, but what if, he had someone who helped him when he first entered Mahora Academy? This is the story of Minato Aoyama, childhood friend of Setsuna, and Konoka, Psuedo-brother of Negi, and Asuna's annoyance.
1. Mahora Academy

"Wow, Japan sure is crowded." said my companion. I looked him over and felt he hadn't changed much since I met him. Well except that he almost never pranks again. He was at my chin and wearing a brown coat, similar to mine, that most magi use when traveling. He had shoulder length red hair but tied it up in a low bushy ponytail

Negi Springfield, is his name. He has just passed his test to be a probationary mage, but unfortunately, his next test was to be a teacher in Japan. Yeah, doesn't sound so hard for a person that can use magic right? Well, Negi is actually only a 10 year old boy, so you see how near impossible that is. Oh yeah, there's also the fact that Negi was born and raised in England. So he is a little out of his element here. Luckily for him, he's got me, Minato Aoyama. I am fourteen and pretty short for my age, have a messy mop of black hair, though not as long as Negi's or Nagi's, and have blue eyes.

I was born in Japan and raised little of my life here. When I was four, a nice lady came and took me out of the orphanage I was staying at. Her name was Tsuruko Aoyama, and she is a great swordswoman, and the head of the Shinmei-ryu school of martial arts as far as I know now. Ever since I saw an anime, I had been practicing using a stick as a sword and usually trained in the backyard of the orphanage. Apparently, she had seen me practice and decided that I had great potential to be a swordsman, and even made me her first apprentice. I was honored and decided to do my best, though her sister doesn't take too kindly to me

Along with being her apprentice, she had asked me to take care of a little girl by the name of Konoka Konoe along with one of the students of the sword school, Setsuna Sakurazaki. Sensei said that she had faith in Setsuna, but she would be reassured if I also helped. I agreed and the three of us became fast friends. Of course, Setsuna and I were always teasing each other, yet we always spoiled little Konoka, even though she was our age…

After a year and a half of being with them, Sensei said it was time for me to continue training. I had a tearful goodbye with Konoka and even Setsuna, even though we both were a little bit embarrassed.

Even during our travels and training, we always stopped by and visited Konoka and Setsuna. They were always happy to see me.

After another year and a half of training, traveling and helping Sensei with missions, she decided that I needed to travel and do missions on my own. She gave me a katana specially made for me as a reward for enduring her training and as a going away present. I named it Hoshizora No Yozora, (Starry Night Sky,) thanked her and left, intending to come back and challenge Sensei when I became the best swordsman I could be.

I traveled the world by myself, honing my skills by challenging many kendo gyms and swordsmen, and surviving in dangerous places. Most people would call this crazy, but I just call this another Monday… I still visited the girls whenever I could and they appreciated it, until a certain incident occurred…

The result of this incident were the elders using magic to force Konoka to forget what happened, and Setsuna becoming a little distant from me, and creating a huge gap between her and Konoka. I decided to stop visiting the girls, thinking that it would be dangerous to have me near Konoka in fear of me triggering a memory relapse in Konoka. I hadn't seen them since…

After three years of traveling by my self, I met up with Negi's father, Nagi. He asked me if I wanted to travel with him, after he bailed me out of a big problem, and I decided to accept. He told me stories of his adventures and even confessed to me the existence of Magi. My traveling with him lasted about a year, during which I met his friends and helped people around the world. He even told me about some of his little adventures.

One day we came upon the village which Nagi's son, Negi, was residing in and found that demons were attacking it. Me and Nagi quickly dispatched every demon there was, though I was injured. That day Nagi gave Negi his staff and asked me to stay and protect Negi for him. As the man's friend, I accepted and ever since, had been living with him and Akane-chan. I had been curious if I could use magic and Akane-chan offered to teach me. My magic teachers were Negi, Akane-chan, and a girl about Negi's age named, Anya.

Two years later, Negi and Anya graduated the magic training academy and had gotten their scrolls that would be their next test to see if they could become full fledged Magister Magi. Anya's was a fortune teller in London and Negi's was… well you guessed it, a teacher in Japan. Most of us protested saying that Negi couldn't become a teacher but the headmaster would not relent. So, Negi decided he would do it.

The headmaster made a deal with me by saying that if I were to accompany Negi, he would consider me a probationary magi, having learned that I was learning magic, he made me take the test to which I barely passed with my limited knowledge. So, I would have the same assignment as Negi, as well as the privileges of being a probationary mage. If I am able to help him pass, he would pass me at the same time. It was a win-win situation for both of us. I would help and protect Negi for him and in return, he would help me become a Magister Magi. I guess even the headmaster, Negi's grandfather, was worried for him.

So here we are on a train heading towards Mahora Academy.

"Hey Negi. Did you notice that we are the only males on this train?" I asked as I look around. It was true I hadn't seen a single other guy enter or leave this train.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose you are right. But remember that Onee-san told us to be polite to women during our stay here." he said, right before he was squished between to girls.

They saw him and me and started whispering and giggling before they smiled at us.

"Hey are guys new here? Cause the only stops left are the middle and high schools. So, your little brother might have missed his stop." said one of the girls.

"Uh…no…um." was Negi, trying to answer her. As I was about to tell her about our little "job" transfer, Negi started preparing for one of his mage sneezes. Now Negi is still young so he can't really control his magic yet. Because of that, when Negi sneezes he accidentally lets out some of his magic by creating a gust of wind.

"Achoo!" Negi sneezed… in a train cart full of middle and high school girls… you can probably tell what happened but I''ll tell those who don't. Negi's sneeze unfortunately sent a gust of wind, blowing all the girls' skirts up.

I looked on shocked and flushed in the face and only snapped out of my stupor when I felt the killing intent of the girls in the cart. I felt something trickle down my nose and instantly found out that I had gotten a nose bleed… in front of a cart full of girls…well…damn.

"Damn you, Negi." I hissed right before I was punched, slapped, kicked, stomped, and mauled by thirteen or so girls. To make matters worse, our stop arrived. I cursed Negi as I felt the feet of 100 or so girls stampede over me. I dragged myself out the exit and checked to make sure the sword on my waist was secure. I found Negi waiting for me next to the train with an apologetic smile over his face. I waved him off as I stood up and dusted my self off. I would take a lot more than a couple of girls stomping me for a full minute before I kicked the bucket. Sensei beat the endurance right into me.

I looked at my wrist watched and cursed. "Come on Negi, were going to be late!" I told him, and we used Shundo speed us up. Shundo is just focusing magic to the bottom of our feet and using it to give us a boost of speed.

As we were running, Negi perked up and looked in the direction of two girls. One had two long orange ponytails and the other had long brown hair. Negi started running up to them and I ran after him. The two took notice of us and we both gave them a smile.

"Excuse me." he said to the one with orange hair, "Your love will be unrequited." he told her.

"Eh?" she responded, shocked, as I face faulted. _Negi!? Do you have a death wish!?_

Now Sensei didn't just teach me how to fight. No, she also taught me the inner workings of a maiden's heart, though it is still a mystery to me, and that is something you should NOT say to a girl. Thinking back on it, I should have taught Negi the same thing Sensei taught me…

"Wh…Wh…" she stuttered before she completely exploded at Negi, "What did you say you, brat!?"

Negi yelped and took a step back. I looked at the girl as she started yelling at Negi. It seemed she has heterochromatic. Her right eye was green, while her left was a dark blue, almost violet. Huh… darn she was a bit taller than me. I hope I'm at least taller than her friend. I looked over at her and noticed she had been staring at me. She looked away with a small blush on her face. Hmm… it looks like were about the same height.

She had dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. All in all, she is pretty cute….and for some reason familiar. She looked back at me and I had to look back at Negi and the other girl while trying to hide my blush.

"Hey, come on, Asuna he's just a kid and look, his brother is right here." the girl with brown hair said. The other girl now dubbed as, Asuna, whipped her head towards me.

"You," she said as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards her, "tell your little brother to take back what he said to me." she said as she shook me.

"What are you doing here little one? The primary school was at the previous station." the girl not trying to kill me said to Negi.

Asuna then let me go and turn back to Negi, grabbed him by the head and lifted him up…Impressive.

"That's right, this is the all girls school in the deepest part of Mahora Academy District." she said as she put Negi down and grabbed the front of his shirt. " So that means BOTH of you have got to leave now." she said, emphasizing the both in the sentence.

'_What a violent girl. I thought all Japanese women were supposed to gentle and kind.' _thought Negi.

"Well we have things to do now so you two have a safe trip home." said the brown haired, GENTLE, girl.

"Good bye, brat" Asuna said to Negi. "Good bye, brat's brother." she said to me.

"That'll be enough, Asuna." said a voice coming from the building behind us. I recognize that voice!

We all turned around to find a man with spiky short light brown hair, but if you looked closely you could see graying hairs. His eyelids drooped halfway down his eyes, giving him a laid back sort of appearance. This was Takamichi Takahata.

"Hey, Negi-kun, Minato-kun." he waved at us. Instantly Asuna let Negi go and bowed to Takamichi. With a flushed face I might add. The other girl did the same, minus the flush.

"G-ood morning." "Good morning!" they both said.

"Takamichi, you old nut, how's it been." "Long time no see, Takamichi." Me and Negi greeted him.

"Y-You guys know each other!?" asked a shocked Asuna.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy. It's a nice place ins't it…Negi-sensei…Minato-sensei?" Takamichi asked.

"Eh…two…sensei?" the brown haired girl said.

"Ah, that's right." Negi coughs, "I will be teaching English at this school. My name is Negi Springfield." he says as he bows, and I take over.

"And I'm the assistant of the little professor here." I say and pat Negi's head. "My name is Minato Aoyama."

A few second later… "EH?!" yells Asuna, though the other girl looks shocked too.

"Wait a minute! These two brats are teachers!?" she says and she grabs us both by our shirts.

"Hey! Who you calling a brat?! I yell as the other girl tries to calm Asuna down.

"Don't worry Asuna they're both actually pretty smart." says Takamichi.

"But sensei…" she tries to talk but Takamichi continues.

"It also seems that from today onwards, they're going to be taking Class A instead of me."

Asuna seemed crestfallen at this bit of news. While the other girl just looked my ways.

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't want these two! Just awhile back the smaller brat said 'Lov-…um… something really rude to me!"

"Ah, but, it's true.." says Negi.

"It's not true!" she yells as she grabs Negi by the shirt…again. "I hate kids! Especially annoying fleas like you." she yells at Negi.

'_Ah, that was rude. And I was nice enough to tell her, her fortune…' _Negi thought before the end of Asuna's hair tickled Negi's nose.

'_Ah. This isn't going to end well…' _I thought as I grabbed the other girls arm and pulled out of Negi's blast zone. She looked like she had a confused look on her face.

"Achoo!" he sneezed and blasted…more like shredded Asuna's School Uniform.

I looked away from the sight of Asuna in her bra and…panties.

'_Bear panties?' _three people thought, as Asuna dropped to the ground, covered herself, and screamed.

"KYAAA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Principle! What is the meaning of this?" asked Asuna, now clad in her gym uniform.

"Ah, if it isn't Asuna-Chan." said the near bald principle. Me and Negi explained our circumstances, omitting the magi parts.

"I see…your training was to become a teacher in Japan… and yours was to help young Negi here." he said as he stroked his beard. "They've gave you two quite a task. But first you must gain some practical experience… Let's make from today to March." he said and we both nodded.

"By the way Negi-kun, Minato-kun. Do either of you have a girlfriend yet? What do you think of her?" he said gesturing to the brown haired girl. "She's my granddaughter. Konoka Konoe.

My heart just stopped when the old man said her name. I knew why she was familiar…She had definitely grown from the last time I saw her that's for sure. And if she's here, then that must mean…

Konoka grabs a hammer from out of nowhere and strikes the principle's head. Although, Konoka had looked at me for a bit before striking her grandfather. Thankfully, I made sure to keep my face normal to make sure Konoka didn't see that I recognized her.

"Wait a minute, please!" said Asuna. "I… isn't it kind of odd for a kid younger and somebody our age doing the job of a teacher. And our homeroom teacher too."

The principle looks at us and starts, "Negi-kun, Minato-kun… This job will probably be very difficult… If it is too hard, you both will have to return home. There are no second chances. Are prepared to accept that."

"Yes sir." "Y-yes! I'll do it!" Me and Negi reply.


	2. First Day

_The principle looks at us and starts, "Negi-kun, Minato-kun… This job will probably be very difficult… If it is too hard, you both will have to return home. There are no second chances. Are prepared to accept that."_

"_Yes sir." "Y-yes! I'll do it!" Me and Negi reply._

The principal nods and says, "Hmm… Then it's settled. Well then, let's begin today. Let me introduce you two to our staff guidance councilor, Shizuna-sensei."

"Shizuna-sensei!" he called.

"Yes."

We both turned around… only for Negi run in between…ahem Shizuna-sensei's bosom. Though I've got to say, she is probably the most beautiful woman I've met so far. Maybe even more beautiful than Tsuruko-sensei.

"Ah…sorry about that." said Shizuna-sensei as she put a hand on Negi's head.

"If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her." said the principle.

"Nice to meet you Negi-sensei." she said as she looked down towards Negi, before turning to me, "And you to Minato-sensei." she said before getting a puzzled look on her face. "Is there something wrong?" she asked me.

I broke out of my stupor and gave her a sheepish smile, "Oh…no I'm sorry it's just… well if you don't mind me saying, you're quite stunning, Shizuna-sensei." I said before looking away and trying to fight the blush on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Negi nodding and agreeing to what I said.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Konoka came next to me smiling and teasingly said, "Well, aren't you a Romeo."

I just looked the other way while she giggled at the increasing blush on my face. She would always tease me as a kid. Not as a bad as Setsuna but just enough to make me embarrassed.

"Oh, and one more thing," said the principal catching our attention, "Konoka and Asuna-Chan, can Negi-kun stay in your room for awhile?"

Three of us were shocked at what he said while the other (you can probably guess who) agreed without hesitation.

"Ah, and Minato-kun, you will be staying in room 207 with one another one of your students. Here, give her this letter and she'll understand." he said. Konoka, of course, pouted a bit. She was upset that her childhood friend who she hadn't seen in about five years wasn't rooming with her.

My mind was beginning to panic as I took the note. What was I going to tell Nekane-Chan if that orange haired girl killed Negi in his sleep!?

"Wait, wait. I'm not gonna be out in the same room as Negi? This girl nearly took his head off when we met her!" I gestured toward Asuna while she glared at me.

"Hey! It was his fault for saying what he said to me." she argued

"Negi is good at fortune-telling. There's no reason to take it out on him when your lov…" I said right before she grabbed me roughly by the shirt.

"I know you weren't just gonna say that you, little brat!" she yelled.

"I'm probably older than you! If anyone is a brat, it's you!" I yelled back.

Negi stood next to us, trying to defuse the escalating fight. "It's alright Minato, I'll be fine, you don't have to worry."

I stopped our glaring contest and looked back to Negi. I sighed at the confident look in his eyes, "Alright, Negi just be careful. This one here is a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off." I said.

All five of us were walking down the hallway towards our classroom. Me and Asuna were in front while the other three were behind us. I was nursing a bump on my head while looking away from Asuna as she did the same to me.

'_There's something weird about these two I just know it, I mean who brings a sword to school!?' _she thought as the others caught up.

She then turned around to look at Negi, "Listen, I **refuse **to live together with someone like you!" she then turned to glare at me, "And don't **you** cause trouble for the girls who have to room with you. You're probably a big pervert anyway." she said as she turned around to walk away, but not with out saying goodbye to Shizuna.

"What's with her?" asked Negi while I seethed at being called one of the things I hate most in the world.

"Uhuhu…That girl is always rowdy but she's a really nice person." Shizuna-sensei said. I looked at her to see if she was joking, but looking at the expression on her face I knew she wasn't.

"Here, take the class roster." she said as she gave Negi the class roster.

She looked at the two of us for a bit, "Will you two be okay as teachers?" she asked us.

"Ah…Um…I…I am a bit nervous." said Negi.

I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze, "Don't worry, Negi, I'm here with you. I'll help you any way I can. It's my job remember." I said with a smile.

Shizuna looked at us with a smile. "You two seem as close as brothers."

We looked at each other and smiled. We definitely shared a brotherly bond.

Shizuna stopped and gestured towards a class, "Here we are. This is your classroom, you two."

Negi stopped and looked inside through the window with a nervous look on his face. As soon as I looked inside, I understood the reason. There inside were the students we would be teaching from now on. I looked at Negi as he looked up at me and we both gave a nod, a determined look on both our faces.

"Ah, the class roster." Negi said as he opened it and I looked over his shoulder.

"Geh…There's so many." Negi said.

One name stood out to me that rang bells inside my head, Evangeline A. K. McDowell. I knew two of them already. Asuna Kagurazaka, and Konoka Konoe. I smiled when I found a third one. Setsuna Sakurazaki. So she was in the class, I wonder if she got over that incident.

"Try to remember everyone's name and face quickly, okay?" Shizuna said. We both nodded and looked back at the class.

'_uu… can I really teach so many older girls? My heart is pounding…' _Negi thought as he laid his head on the door, _'Can I really become a teacher foreign country like this?' _He then remembered back when Anya and Nekane saw them both off at the train station. Then he remembered what his 'Brother' had just told him.

He looked up to see up to see his close friend looking worriedly at him. _' I can't let Minato worry about me all the time…' _he thought as he gave him a smile.

I looked down at Negi worried that he would back down. I had never seen the look that he had on his face. He then looked up at me with a reassuring smile and opened the door… only for a backboard eraser to fall and hit him on the head…or would of, if it didn't stop and float a bit just above his head when Negi cast a quick spell. I quickly snatched it out of the air and smiled and entered the class.

"Sorry girls, but you got to do bet-" but I was cut off when I saw Negi step on a trip wire and start to fall. I grabbed Negi with my left hand, since my right was occupied with the eraser, and yanked him back, just as a bucket of water fell on the spot where Negi was just at. Though I couldn't rest just yet as I felt three projectiles coming my way. I threw Negi over my shoulder and jumped out of the way of two but the third was still coming at me, so I used the eraser in my hand to block it.

As my feet touched the ground I tensed and waited for another round of dangerous…suction cup arrows?

I looked around and found that I now stood at the frond of the class. All the girls in the class had a look of shock at what they witness then it turned to awe. As soon as I put Negi down all the girls started running up to us to make sure we were okay and how I had done what I did.

"We're sorry about that, we thought you were our teacher." said one girl.

Shizuna then clapped to get most of the girls' attention, "Actually girls, these two are your new teachers. Come on you two, introduce yourselves." she said turning towards us.

I nudged Negi and he looked up at me and nodded. He looked back at the girls and I saw that he had started to get nervous again.

"Um…I'm…I'm…My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching Mag-…English at this school." he turned towards me and gestured my way, "And this will be my assistant, Minato Aoyama." I gave them a smile and wave, but I did see one girl tense up at my name, "If I am not around then he will be the one teaching in my stead, so feel free to ask him questions if you need help. We'll only be here three terms, but it's nice to meet you." he finished and we both bowed.

As we looked up the girls only stared at us in silence until…

"Kyaaa! They're both cute." and then the class full of girls swarmed us both.

"How old are you guys?" one asked.

"Um…I'm ten years old." "I'm…uh…thirteen years old."

"Kyaa! One of them is our age."

"Where did you come from? Nationality."

"The back hills of w…Wales…" "I was b…born here in Japan…but grew up traveling around."

"Where is Wales?"

"Where are you living now?"

"We both just got here…" we both answer.

"Is this for real…?" one the girls asked Shizuna.

"Yes, absolutely." said Shizuna.

"Are they really going to be our homeroom teachers?" asked one of the girls grabbing on to me…Hey! Alright, who snuck a touch at my backside!

"Can we really have a kid and, a somebody our age, like these guys?" asked another girl, patting Negi on the head.

"Hey now, you can't 'Have' them. They're not like food or pets."

I felt arms wrapping all over me, and could barely see Negi, though I do see that he is in the same position I'm in.

"Aaa…They're so cute, especially this one." one said as she hugged Negi from behind.

"Negi-kun and Minato-kun have all the credentials of course…but as you can see, Negi-kun is younger than you and Minato-kun is your age. Treat them nicely now." I was able to hear though all the uniforms and screams.

"OK!" they all yelled.

I then saw a hand shoot out towards Negi and instantly, all the girls let go of Negi and me. It was the orange hair, twin tailed, Asuna.

"Hey you! What did you do with that blackboard eraser back there? You did something weird before your 'assistant' over there grabbed it, didn't you?"

Negi's response: "Eh…?"

She started shaking Negi back and forth, "I want a clear explanation!"

I was about to interfere until I heard a hand slam down on a desk.

"Cut that out this instant!" I looked over to see a blonde haired student. She had an air of authority, and are those…flowers in the background?

"Everyone, return to your seats. You're making trouble for our two sensei." she then looked over to Asuna and smirked, "How about letting him go now, Asuna-san? Although…That pose is so very suitable for a violent monkey like you."

…Ouch, that was harsh. I looked at Asuna to see that a vein was bulging on her forehead.

"What did you say?" she asked as she put Negi down.

"Negi-sensei, Minato-sensei, I've heard that you two are geniuses that graduated from Oxford! Teaching has nothing to do with age…so please continue with homeroom." she said as she looked towards me and Negi…wait, for a second I thought I saw a glint in her eyes as she looked at Negi…must be imagining things.

"Ah…okay." we both said, blinking.

"What's with the 'nice girl' act, Iinchou." Asuna said to the girl, who is now know as the class president.

"Well it's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl on the outside since I'm a nice girl on the inside too." she said. I couldn't agree more, this girl was okay in my book for helping Negi…

"What nice girl? You Shouta-con." Asuna retorted… I take it back , that girl is dangerous!

The other girl looked shocked before she grabbed Asuna by the front of her uniform.

"Stop these scandalous accusations this instant! You shouldn't be talking with you old-man fetish!" the Iinchou said. "I know all about you and Takahata-sensei!"

"Grr…Don't you dare say any more you…!" Asuna said as she grabbed the Iinchou by the front of her uniform as well.

"Hey, Negi, I think we should stop this before it gets out of hand." I told Negi and he nodded.

"Umm…St-…"

"Go for it!" on of the girls cut Negi off.

Shizuna clapped again and got their attention, "Ok, ok. It's time for class, girls. You can take it from here Negi-sensei." she said and all of the girls stopped what they were doing and sat down…Wow.

"Shizuna-sensei, my respect for you has gone up." I told her, amazed at how well she can defuse a situation.

"Thank you, Minato-kun." she said as she winked at me. I looked away and sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

As Negi stood behind the podium he looked down at his English textbook. He was probably giving himself words of encouragement. He looked back up and I smiled as I looked towards the class.

Me and Negi sweat dropped as they looked like they were waiting for us to vanish or pull our a bunny out of a hat.

Negi turned around and started reaching for the board. "Ah…um…First turn to page 128 and…and…and…" I had to sweat drop again as Negi had a little trouble reaching the top of the black board.

All of a sudden the Iinchou was right next to him, "Sensei take this steeping stool…"…Yup, I need to watch and hope this girl doesn't abduct Negi from right under my nose. Negi thanked her and stepped onto the stool.

"Do you want me to hold you, Sensei." Man this girl works fast!

"Ah…it's okay Iinchou, I got him." I said as she pouted and went back to her seat.

I looked back to Negi and smiled, thinking this assignment would be a piece of cake.

…Boy, was I wrong…

Setsuna couldn't believe it. After five years her other childhood friend and probably the only other person who she cared for, though she wouldn't say it to his face, was standing right in front of her.

She was sad, of course, when he stopped visiting. She had already decided not to get close to Ojou-sama again, resulting in losing one of her close friends. She knew she had lost the other when it had been a year since he had last visited.

She had been very lonely these past five years. She didn't mind though. After all, she was protecting the girl who helped both her and Minato become friends. She wondered however, if he even remembered her. Of course she harbored some resentment for being abandoned by him, but a part of her hoped he would remember her.

Just as she was thinking that, their eyes met, and he smirked. He smirked the same way he used to when ever he visited. That same, damn, smirk that for some reason, annoyed her to no end. Oh, he remembered, and he was going to pay for abandoning her and Ojou-sama.


	3. Reunion

**Hey, everyone. Starknightking here. This is actually one of the very first stories I ever wrote and I actually do have more saved on my comp, but I'm not sure which to upload. Well, while I think it over, enjoy another chapter of The Magi's Sword.**

**I do not own any of the characters or anything Negima, I only own y OC**

Setsuna couldn't believe it. After five years her other childhood friend and probably the only other person who she cared for, though she wouldn't say it to his face, was standing right in front of her.

She was sad, of course, when he stopped visiting. She had already decided not to get close to Ojou-sama again, resulting in losing one of her close friends. She knew she had lost the other when it had been a year since he had last visited.

She had been very lonely these past five years. She didn't mind though. After all, she was protecting the girl who helped both her and Minato become friends. She wondered however, if he even remembered her. Of course she harbored some resentment for being abandoned by him, but a part of her hoped he would remember her.

Just as she was thinking that, their eyes met, and he smirked. He smirked the same way he used to when ever he visited. That same, damn, smirk that for some reason, annoyed her to no end. Oh, he remembered, and he was going to pay for abandoning her and Ojou-sama.

'_There's definitely something up with these two! Let's see if I can bring them out…'_ Asuna thought as she took a piece out of her eraser and flicked towards Negi…only for it to swerve and hit the blackboard next to him. He looked at where a tiny noise came from and when he saw nothing went back to writing.

'_Huh? I missed? Oh well let's try it again.'_ she thought as she flicked another one…only for it to miss again. _'Again?! Fine, I'll aim for the older one." _and again she flicked another eraser, this time at the other new sensei. But before it could hit him, it disappeared. Confused she tried again, only for it to disappear before it could hit him again. Angry now she flicked three in a row, but they all disappeared but this time she saw his hands move, if only for a bit, then move back into place.

'_Hi…his hands! They moved so fast!' _Asuna thought before she heard the bell ring.

"There something weird about them I just know it. The older one especially." Asuna told Konoka as they exited the room.

"Yeah, yeah." she started, "Do you want to go shopping Asuna?"

"Shopping? For what?" she asked Konoka right before she saw Minato and Negi exit the door and greet Takahata.

"Hey, you two. How was your first class?" he asked as greeted us.

We were about to reply when we were cut off by Asuna.

"Ta…Takahata-sensei. Hi!" she started frantically, "I was with them the whole time, so it was no problem! The class was a big success, wasn't it, you two?"

Negi was confused while I just sighed. This girl would do anything to get on Takamichi's good side…

"That's great! Thanks, Asuna-kun. Well then, I leave Negi-kun up to you. Minato-kun can probably take care of himself." he said as he patted her shoulder.

"Takahata-sensei!" Asuna said with big glittery eyes…

"Ah…So she's in love with Takamichi…" Negi said in realization. I face palmed at how slow Negi could be… Seriously, he doesn't even know that Anya has a crush on him…

"It was pretty obvious Negi." I told him while he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, shut up. How would two people like you know Takahata-sensei anyway?" she said while sticking her tongue out at us. "I've told you before you two are nothing but pests. There's no way I'd recognize you two as teachers." she told us and then stalked off.

Konoka came up to us, having heard everything she had said. "Don't pay any attention to her you guys." She left waving back to us. But not before sending me a glance to which I tried to ignore.

"Well…Glad we got that over with…" said Negi as me and him took a seat some steps. We had decided to get some fresh air, and Negi and me still needed to go find our rooms.

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't a complete failure." I said trying to cheer him up. He looked up at me and nodded.

"But we'd better talk to Takamichi afterwards…" he said as he got out the class roster. "and still…what's with that girl's attitude? She's so mean…"

"Well, maybe she on that time of the month." I replied jokingly.

"I hope so, because I'd hate to see what's she actually like when it is actually that time for her." we both laughed.

"Well, her name is, Asuna Kagurazaka. The principle said I should stay at her place today… but I don't think she'll let me." he sighed. He then looked down and took out a marker. He started doing something to the picture of Asuna, and when I saw what he did, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well…it certainly is an improvement." I said smirking. I then noticed something in the corner of my eye move and looked up to see another one of our students.

"That…That's number 27...Nodoka Miyazaki-san, right." I asked Negi. He looked up at her and then down at the roster and nodded.

"Correct. Wow, Minato, you certainly seem to have memorized some of the students already." he said smiling.

"Hmm…That's pretty dangerous…carrying a stack of books downstairs." I said, still focused on Nodoka.

Me and Negi watched as she lost her footing, and fell over the side of the stairs. We both gasped in shock, before we started to move to her rescue.

"Negi! Levitate her!" I told him as I used Shundo to get to her faster.

"Right!" he said and pointed his staff at her. She stopped in mid-air, right before she hit the ground and I was able to catch her.

"Miyazaki-san, are you okay!?" I asked her, worried about her condition.

"Yo…You." I broke my gaze away from Nodoka when I heard another person's voice. I looked over to see Asuna looking between us with a shocked expression on her face. She then narrowed her eyes and ran towards Negi, grabbing him and his staff, and taking off into the forest.

"Ah…wai…wait!" I put Nodoka down and ran after them. As I entered the forest, I looked around to find that I lost them…Damn she runs fast…

"Minato-kun?" I turned around to find Takamichi standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah…" I froze, not sure deciding whether or not I should tell him what transpired. "I…um… I'm just looking… for Negi." I said.

"Negi? What is he doing inside the forest." he asked.

"Um…he wanted to go exploring! He still a kid on the inside, you know." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, why don't I help you find him." he said and I nodded. We started looking around until I heard someone faintly talking. I pointed in the direction I heard the voice and we walked through the forest only to find Negi…standing in front of Asuna…who only had her blazer left.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but say, "Damn Negi…you work fast."

"IYAAAAAAA!"

By the time everything was sorted out, the sun was going down and the sky had turned a scarlet red. Me and Negi were walking with a, now fully dressed, downcast Asuna. Negi had informed me of all that happened and the fact that Asuna knew we were mages.

"I…I'm really sorry…" Negi said, "I tried to erase your memory, but it looks like I erased your clothes…umm…I'm still inexperienced…"

"Negi, If you knew you were too inexperienced to do a memory erasing spell, why did you use it?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter if it didn't work, I would have rather had my memory erased!" Asuna interrupted, "If you guys are mages, I demand you turn back time right now!" Wow, someone's a bit unreasonable…

She then collapsed to the floor and started beating the ground with her fists all the while saying, "He saw me with my woolen bear panties on! And now with no panties!"

"Ahh… I'm sorry! I really am!" Negi said, trying to calm Asuna down. She stood so suddenly that Negi didn't have enough time to get away.

"So…why did two mages like you guys come all the way out here! As teachers no less!" she said while having a hold on Negi.

Negi…being Negi, decided to tell her the reason.

"Umm…That's because were here for training…to become great mages." he told her.

"Huh?" said the confused Asuna, and I took over for Negi.

"Mages are supposed to secretly assist the people of the world with their powers. It's a job that earns high respect in the world of magic." With that Negi took over again.

"Right now, Minato and I are on what you'd call a probationary license." he explained, still being held by Asuna.

"Hmm…and what if you two are exposed as mages?" she said a little threateningly. And here is were Negi starts to panic…

"On top of losing our license, we'd have to go back home. And when it's really bad they turn them into an Ermine…" I shuddered at the thought…"S-so p…please! Keep it a secret!"

Asuna had a look of contemplation on her face…that's never good…

"So you guys are supposed to help people…I see…" Uh oh…here comes the unreasonable demand…

"So that means you'll take responsibility…for me too right?" she asked as she looked at us with tears in her eyes. With the look on her face, we couldn't say no. It would be like hitting a puppy…

We had just gotten back from shopping with Asuna. The damn twin tailed monster made me pay for the stuff for all the trouble Negi caused…

"Those unlucky predictions about unrequited love…if he really hates me now it's your fault, you guys. You two have to take responsibility and help me repair my relationship with Takahata-sensei!" she said…again.

"What relationship…" I mumbled and was rewarded with another bump on my head.

"So what kind of magic and you guys use anyway?" she asked us.

"Umm…not much…I'm still in training…" Negi said and Asuna looked at me expectantly.

"I know less than Negi does." I told her.

"How? Aren't you older?"

"Yeah, but I traveled around a bit before I met Negi. I was around his age before I actually started to learn magic."

"Well, can either of you make a love potion?" she asked.

"…No, sorry." Negi answered.

"Umm…then how about a tree that grows money?!"

"Those don't even exist, Twin Tails." I answered her.

"Muu…You guys aren't very useful are you?" she said.

"I'm sorry…apart from mind-reading I…"

"That's it!" Asuna yelled out as soon as she heard those words. So she was going to have Negi read his mind to find out how he feels about her…not a bad idea.

We continued to walk down the halls back to the classroom as Asuna devised her plan.

"Alright! Let's hurry up and try it! Just let me get my things!" she said.

As soon as she opened the door, we heard the sound of confetti poppers going off and our students yelling, "Welcome…Negi-sensei, Minato-sensei!"

All three of us just stood there except that Negi and I had a look of confusion on our face.

"Ah…That's right! We're having a welcoming party for you two today. I completely forgot!" she said. So that's why she made me pay for these drinks…aren't the hosts supposed to pay for the guests…

"Eh!" Negi and I yelled.

"Hey, come on! The guests of honor have to sit in the middle." said one of the girls as were led towards the center table.

We were then presented with foods and drinks that were very delectable. They even demonstrated the many clubs they were in. I looked at Negi to see him enjoying himself, and I found myself sighing in relief.

'_I hope this helps him loosen up…'_

"Umm…Minato-sensei…" said a voice to my right. I looked up to see the girl I had caught this afternoon. Looking closely this time, I could see that she was average height, had a good figure, and has amethyst color hair, though she used her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Ah! You're number 27. Miyazaki-san the librarian, right?"

She nodded and continued, "Um…about that incident earlier…you saved me…um…uh…" she is really shy…"Please accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude…" she said and held out the certificate.

"Oooooohhhhhh." Went the whole class.

I took it and smiled at her, "Thank you, Miyazaki-san. I love to read whenever I have free time so I appreciate this." I told her and I could see her already blushing face get even redder.

"Ooohhh…Honya is already going for one of the teachers!" one of the students said. Miyazaki-san got even redder after hearing this and tried to deny it.

"No, that's not true…and my name isn't Honya."

All of a sudden the Iinchou slammed her hands down and stood from her seat…and unveiled her gift to Negi…a bronze bust statue of him…well…at least I'm not the only one who is…shocked with this.

"Are you stupid or something!?" Asuna asked as after her shock wore off.

"W…what? I don't want to hear that from you Asuna-san!" and so started yet another fight for those two. Negi and I just watched from afar trying not to get caught in the middle when Takamichi started talking to us.

"Ah…Negi-kun, Minato-kun. You must be tired from your first day of teaching." he said and we looked to see him and Shizuna-san was with him.

"Ah, Takamichi and Shizuna-sensei came too?" asked Negi.

"Come on, old man. It'll take a lot more than a class full of girls to take us down." I said to which we all laughed.

As Negi was about to take a sip from his drink, he was snatched away by Asuna…oh right…the plan.

I cheered with some of my new students before Negi came back and came up to Takamichi.

"Um, Takamichi? What do you think of Asuna?" he said while having one of his hands on Takamichi's fore head and his eyes closed. I face faulted as him trying to inconspicuous.

"W-what? Hmm…she works hard at her part-time job every morning, she's always alert…she's bright and cheerful…I think she's a nice girl." Takamichi answered, while Shizuna-san just smiled next to him, and Negi nodded his head and left to go tell Asuna what he learned.

Judging by her reaction I'm guessing it wasn't good. She said something to Negi and he came and asked Takamichi something else before going back to Asuna. This time she face faulted at the info, stood up and left the room.

Negi looked to me and I gave him the ok to go after her. He nodded back and left through the door.

"Sensei." a voice from behind me said. I turned around to face the owner, number 15, Setsuna Sakurazaki, my other childhood friend.

"Yes, Sakurazaki-san?" I said trying to sound oblivious. Though I doubted it worked on her, the fire I saw blazing in her eyes said otherwise.

"Do you mind having a little spar with me?" she asked and showed me her sword. I looked down at my own and back at her. I smirked and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

**You guys will have to wait to see how their fight goes in the next chapter. Again, this is one of my first stories, so if you guys feel like I've done something wrong, please feel free to say so. I am an amateur writer after all.**

**-Starnightking**


	4. First night

**Here's another chapter of The Magi's Sword. I have a question though. One of the reviewers asked me to have Minato and Nagi have a Pactio together. I'm a little on the fence about it. What do you guys think? Good or bad idea?**

**Anyway, enjoy the story like always.**

**-Starnightking**

* * *

"_Yes, Sakurazaki-san?" I said trying to sound oblivious. Though I doubted it worked on her, the fire I saw blazing in her eyes said otherwise._

"_Do you mind having a little spar with me?" she asked and showed me her sword. I looked down at my own and back at her. I smirked and nodded, "Sure, why not?"_

* * *

I noticed the whole room got quiet as Setsuna and I stood in the center of the room. She took out her sword and I was amazed at the work of art it was. She had gotten a new sword and it was amazing

"You have a nice sword there." I said while she got into her stance, expressionless. I unsheathed my own sword as well. It had a night sky colored hilt, with a star shaped guard. The blade was a shining silver that always caught the light just about right. Though if you saw the blade in moonlight, it would be even more amazing. It would be like looking at a shining star a night, hence the name of my sword.

Most of the girls stared in awe at my blade. Setsuna however, stayed indifferent.

I took my own stance, a basic stance Sensei had taught me and waited for the right moment to move. She did the same.

The whole room was filled with tension. Everyone had backed away as to not get hurt during the spar. The whole room was quiet and everyone was at the edge of their seats.

We both moved at the same time and our swords clashed. We both moved equally as fast that that the people watching had a hard time seeing the swords being swung. It seems she made progress in her training.

I deflected another one of her swings and swung my own sword to her left. As I planned, she had raised her sword to block it. I smirked and changed direction at the last second and angled it to her guard and pushed down.

However, she predicted this and moved her sword just in time. She swung her sword up and stopped just as the tip of it touched my chin.

…Damn it…I had lost again…Me=11, Setsuna=20

She didn't move the sword for awhile and I only started to sweat when the sword started to press against my chin harder.

"S-Sakurazaki-san…" I said nervously.

I felt the sword press a little harder, then the pressure disappeared.

I relaxed my whole body and sighed in relief… only to get punched in the face by a glaring Setsuna.

"…Consider that payback for abandoning us…" I heard.

I stared at her, clutching my cheek in pain, yet I couldn't help but to smile sadly and nod slightly. She sheathed her sword and smiled at me.

"How long has it been…Princess." I smirked as I got the reaction I was looking for. Her face had gone from shock to embarrassed to angry.

"I told you not to call me that…Chibi." she said and smirked as I got angry at her nickname for me…she knows I hate how short I am.

"What did you say?" I said and glared at her.

"Chibi." she stated and looked at me expressionless again. We stared at each other like this before I smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Setsuna-chan." I said and to which she smiled and nodded.

…but before we could converse even further, the whole room erupted in applause for our performance, to questions about our past.

"You two know each other?" one asked.

"Y-yeah, you could say we're childhood friends." I answered.

"How?" another asked.

"We-well, we used to have the same sword master." answered Setsuna.

"Muuu. You remembered Setsuna first but didn't even recognize me did you Mina-kun?" said one girl in a pouty manner…I knew only one person who called me that.

"Konoka-hime." I said and looked at her. She smiled and threw herself at me. I caught her and looked at her. I knew the minute I acknowledged one of them, the other would soon follow. She really has grown a lot from the time I last saw her… Please don.t judge me… I'm a young healthy boy…

"Wow. You've really grown." I voiced my thoughts, a little red in the face.

"I know, but this time were the same height." she said teasingly, but before I could retort, the class erupted in more questions this time for me an Konoka.

"Eehh? You know Konoka too?"

"No fair, Setsuna and Konoka already have a big advantage."

As the questions and crowd started declining, I noticed Setsuna was missing. I looked over to ask Konoka were she went, but she only had a sad look on her face and looking towards the other side of the room were Setsuna-chan now stood.

…I see…you still haven't forgiven yourself, huh, Se-chan…

I looked around to see Negi still wasn't back with Asuna…

"Sorry, Kono-chan, but I have to look for the other guest of honor." I told her and she nodded before saying.

"I haven't seen Asuna around either. I wonder where she is?" she said and followed me out the door.

* * *

We looked around for a bit before coming upon them near on a staircase…but we couldn't exactly walk up to them right now…

"Is it alright…if we continue?" Asuna said, cupping Negi's face in her hands, getting closer and closer. "Close your eyes."

Negi did as he was told and…

…Asuna pinched his cheeks, and pulled.

She looked at his face and started laughing. "Ahahahahahaha! Did you really think I was going to kiss you just then? Your face was all red and quivering! For a kid, you're a real playboy!" she laughed and kept hold of his cheeks. Though the playboy thing…she might be on to something. "That's the punishment for putting me through all those awful situations." she smiled at him.

…Now that I look at her with her hair all down…she looks like Nekane…

I heard snickering from behind me and saw that a crowd had formed. What's more was that Kazumi Asakura was holding up her camera.

I smiled and made room for her, and she took the pictures. My smile grew even wider as I saw the confusion on their face. Again, I couldn't help it.

"I was right…You work fast Negi." I laughed as Asuna and the Inchou started fighting with Negi trying to calm the situation.

* * *

It was already night when the party ended and all of us packed up and were walking home.

"Haa." Asuna sighed. "That was terrible…This is all your fault!" she keeps finding a way to put the blame on us.

"You reap what you sow, Twin Tails." I earned a new injury to the head.

Asuna stopped in front of Negi and said, "Anyway, Negi-kun…you…you may be smart, and maybe you can use magic or whatever… you're really just a kid on the inside, arent you? Do you really intend to be a teacher in spite of that?" she asked Negi. Negi looked like he a troubled expression.

I can't really blame Asuna for asking him this. I mean he really is just a kid…Well, whatever he decides, I'll support him.

"Asuna!" I heard Konoka call. I looked over to her and she gave me a wave which I returned.

"Well, I'm going home." Asuna said and started walking but then stopped. "Hey, have you decided on a place to stay yet?"

"No…" Negi answered.

"It's ok if you want to stay with me that is…" Asuna looked away.

"Eh?" Was our response.

"Well," Asuna started twirling a strand of her hair. "I may have said a bit too much back there…if you keep trying hard…you'll be a good teacher one day too."

Negi instantly brightened up. "Ah! Yes! Thank you!"

"Well, what do you know. A demon _**can**_ be kind." I said and again was rewarded with another bump to the head. I'm going to have head trauma by the end of the year if this keeps up.

She huffed and started walking towards Konoka. I looked at Negi and saw that he had the Class Roster out. It seems like he's doodling again. I peeked over his shoulder and looked at what he wrote, and then smiled.

Negi had scribbled all the things he drew on the picture of Asuna and instead wrote, 'She's nice after all.'

Negi smiled up at me then at the sky.

"Hey! What are you two doing! Come on!" called Asuna.

I smiled and looked over at Negi. "Well, let's go, Negi."

He smiled right back and we ran to catch up…and then Negi sneezed again and I saw Asuna's panties for the second time today, only this time, along with Konoka's…

* * *

I looked up at then room in front of me. Room 207. This is it.

…Sigh, I wonder who I'm going to be rooming with…

Well, no point in just standing around. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard some shuffling behind the door, and then it opened revealing number 20, Kaede Nagase.

"Oh. Hello, Sensei. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Ah, yes. I have this note from the principle." I said and handed the letter over.

She looked it over and smiled. "Well, come on in, Sensei."

I smiled and walked inside and saw another one of my students, number 18, Mana Tatsumiya. She looked at me and nodded then questioningly looked over to Kaede. Kaede only handed her the letter and went back onto the lower bed.

Mana set the letter down and looked at me again. "Make yourself at home, Sensei."

I smiled and bowed to both of them. "Thank you. I'm in your care."

I sat on the couch and set the rest of my stuff on the side. I feel uncomfortable being with two people I don't know.

Kaede smiled and as she looked over at me. "There's no need to be so reserved Sensei. We don't bite."

I laughed nervously and nodded. She smiled and laid down on her bed while Mana went to lie down on hers. I yawned and decided that it might be time to go to bed. I leaned over and grabbed a blanket from my bag and draped it over myself as I laid down on the couch.

"You know, I got room in here for you." Kaede said suddenly.

I nearly fell off the couch when she said that. I mean I am still a young healthy boy. I can't help but imagine…things…

"N-no, it's alright, but thanks for the offer." I said and turned around to hide my blushing face.

She starts to laugh. "Okay, but the offer is always open just in case you want to take it."

I nod, not sure if she saw or not, and closed my eyes…only for them to snap back open when I remembered one little thing about Negi.

'_I wonder if I should have told Asuna about his…sneaking habits.'_ I thought and let the warm embrace of sleep cover me.

* * *

…I knew this was going to happen…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I awoke with a start and started to get worried.

After hearing that scream many times yesterday, I didn't even have to try and guess who it was.

I looked around to see that both my roommates have already left. Man, they're early risers…

I dressed quickly into another suit, and ran out the door. As I got near Asuna's room, I saw the door open and the devil herself ran out and started running full speed at me.

"W-wait!" I screamed.

"Ah-Aaaaaahhhh!" she screamed.

The next thing I know I'm on the ground in a crumbled heap. Asuna lying on top of me, but she quickly got up and started running again, but didn't forget to yell, "Watch where you're going next time!"

Wow, I don't even think she's using Shundo and she's still running insanely fast.

"Minato? Are you alright? What are you doing on the floor?" I hear Negi ask from the open door.

"Unfortunately, I was hit by a speeding, twin tailed, freight train…ouch, she runs too fast for a mortal." I tell him as I get up and rub my shoulder. Negi only smiles sheepishly and returns inside his room. I follow him in and see Konoka yawning and just getting up.

"Morning, Konoka-hime." I greet.

She looks up and a big smiles spreads on her face. She gets up, runs towards me and envelopes me in a hug. "Good morning, Mina-kun!"

"Eh! I didn't know you two were so close." Negi said, a confused look on his face.

"Ah. That's right, I forgot to tell you that I knew Konoka and Setsuna when we were kids. We're childhood friends." I say.

"Eh! Setsuna, too?" Me and Konoka both nod, but I do notice a sad look on her face before it disappears.

"Ok then! I'll make breakfast for us! How do you like your eggs Negi-kun? Sunny-side up or scrambled?" She asked putting on an apron.

"Ah, sunny-side up." Negi answered.

"Okay two sunny-side ups." She said and went towards the kitchen.

Heh. It seems she remembered I liked sunny-side up.

* * *

…I don't know how, but apparently Asuna was late for her job…and it was mine and Negi's fault according to her.

"Ah. Jeez! I was late for my job! I should never have agreed to have let someone like you stay with us." Asuna said while running.

We were late for school unfortunately. Me and Negi were using Shundo, Konoka is using roller skates, and Asuna…is running. It's amazing how she is able to keep up with us without any kind of magical enhancement…

"How is that our fault!" I yelled while running next to her.

"Heheh. You guys never change." Konoka said.

All of sudden, Asuna pulled on Negi's ear and sped up a little a head of me and Konoka. They whispered about something and then Negi started to freak out.

"She really needs to stop scaring Negi." I mumble.

"You very protective of him aren't you?" Konoka asked.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah. I promised his cousin that I'd look after him. She would have come herself, but thanks to her health, and…certain other problems, she couldn't." Nekane really did want to go, but she had to take care of Anya.

"Is that so. Well, I'm glad she couldn't come, because we got to see each other again." I looked over to see Konoka smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back and nod.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it like always. Read and review.**

**-Starnightking**


	5. Love Diseaster 1

**Chapter 5 of The Magi's sword is here. I hope you enjoy it and remember to review afterwards.**

**-Starnightking**

* * *

_I looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah. I promised his cousin that I'd look after him. She would have come herself, but thanks to her health, and…certain other problems, she couldn't." Nekane really did want to go, but she had to take care of Anya._

"_Is that so. Well, I'm glad she couldn't come, because we got to see each other again." I looked over to see Konoka smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back and nod._

* * *

"Asuna-san is amazing. I have to do my best too!" I heard Negi mumble. "Minato! I'm going to do my best to train as a teacher until March. I'll become a great mage like my grandfather was."

I smiled and patted him on the head. "Of course. Until then, I'll help you as much as I can. Then you can help me train to be the best swordsman I can be."

Negi nodded and tried to reach for his shoe locker. Key word here, TRYING.

"Ngh…I can't…reach…" he said as he struggled to reach his locker.

I was about to help him when the Inchou decided to help. She opened her locker and grabbed his shoes and handed them to him. I quickly changed into my shoes and rushed over to them. According to Asuna, I had to be careful, or Inchou will actually steal Negi…strangely enough, I couldn't deny the fact that the scenario was possible.

"Good morning Negi-sensei, Minato-sensei. I'll show you the way to class." She told us.

We thanked her and started our way to class, chatting while we walked. I looked ahead of me and noticed a head sticking out the classroom window.

I smiled as I recognized that amethyst colored hair. "Good morning, Miyazaki-san."

She looked down shyly and said, "Good…Good morning."

Negi was about to enter, but I stopped him and went first…then caught the eraser about to hit my head. I saw one of our students, Fuka Narutaki, snap her fingers. I smiled at her and put the eraser back on the board as everyone else filed in and sat at their desks. Negi offered a thanks and stood at the podium.

"S-stand." Miyazaki said.

Everyone stood and looked forward. Wow…they actually looked like they would pay attention this time.

"Bow." she said and again everyone obeyed.

"Good morning!" the whole class greeted.

"G-good morning." "Good morning girls." Negi and I greeted back.

"Take your seats." Inchou said.

Everyone sat down and for a minute, I saw a flicker of an image near front row, window, seat. I stared for a bit before looking back to Negi. He and Asuna looked like they were mouthing words to each other.

"Well then, let's begin first period. Please open your textbooks to page 76." Negi said and opened his own textbook.

I got out my own and looked down at the page as Negi started to translate in perfect English.

"_The fall of Jason the flower. Spring came. Jason was born on a branch of a tall tree_." he stopped and looked towards me.

I nodded and translated the rest. "_Hundreds of flowers were born on the tree. They were all friends_."

Negi nodded and looked at the class. "Now, who should I get to translate from this point on."

As soon as those words left his mouth, everybody suddenly took interest in the wall, window, desk, anything besides Negi…Wow these students must really hate English. As soon as Negi tried to make eye contact, they looked the other way.

I laughed a little at the fact that one of them was going to have to translate anyway. I glanced at Negi and saw him staring at Asuna, who was trying so hard to make sure she wasn't called on. This is going to end badly…

"How about you, Asuna?" Negi asked.

"W…Why are you picking on me!?" Asuna yelled.

"Eh…but…" Negi was at a loss for words…

"It usually goes by row or date!"

"Then today is your day, Bells." I said and took pleasure in the look on her face.

"Why you…" Asuna seethed.

"To cut a long story short, Asuna-san doesn't understand the material. I, the class president, will read it instead." Wow, adding fuel to the fire…

"F-fine. I'll translate it. Let's see…" she stared at the textbook.

"Well this will be good…" I said and she glared at me.

Needless to say…she is very bad at English. I tried so hard to keep my laugh in that I though I was going to burst. When she was done, Negi lit the fuse for the bomb…

"Asuna-san, you're pretty bad at English, aren't you?" he asked like it wasn't important.

"Wha!?" her face matched the color of her hair.

Everyone in class started to laugh at this, and to add even more fuel to the flame, some of the class decided to list other subjects she isn't good in.

"Not only is she bad at English, but she's bad at math too." said Misa Kakizaki.

"And Japanese…" muttered Yue Ayase.

"Home economics, and civics too!" added Chao Lingshen.

And with each subject named, Asuna could only get redder in the face.

Of course, Inchou had to be the one to light the fuse on this bomb. "In other words, she's an **Idiot**. All she's good at is P.E."

Asuna looked down practically seething in ange- I-is that steam coming out of her?!

She quickly looked to Negi and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt again… And here comes the 'blaming it on us' part…

"Y-You! I told you this morning not to get on my bad side!" she yelled, still partly embarrassed.

I needed to do something to calm this down, seeing as how Negi is panicking in Asuna's grip again, so I started walking towards Asuna.

"Come on, Bells, no need to take it out on the teac-!" I… didn't get to finish my sentence.

…Negi had another one of his sneezes and… well the girls skirts flew up…

So, I did the most gentlemanly thing I could do.

I looked away… or tried to at least…

I was in a little panic after seeing all those… different… colors… so I tripped over my feet and fell straight onto… a half naked Asuna!

…We stared at each other in shock… I knew I had 3 seconds before I-

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

…got hurt… I groaned in pain on the floor as Asuna stood up and covered herself…

To my misfortune, the whole class happened to see the little event… Oh this is not going to end well…

"First, Negi-sensei, now Minato-Sensei! Wow, Asuna, I thought you liked older men." I heard one of them say from my position on the floor… Oh the pain…three shots to the stomach, face, and once again…head.

"Wow, Minato. You work fast." I looked up to glare and Negi. Damn little weasel must have held a small grudge over that…

"NEGGIIIII!" I heard Asuna hiss. I smirked at how fast the blood drained from his face.

* * *

"Haah…" Negi sighed again.

After class Negi and I decided to rest at the statue near the school. I swear this is the hundredth time he's sighed today…

"I've done something terrible to Asuna again…" he continued, "She's not happy with me at all… She was glaring at me for the rest of the class…"

"Hey, at least you didn't need to suffer her fist of fury. I swear, she rearranged my whole digestion system with that one punch to the stomach." I groaned.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

As I was about to retort, we heard, "Umm, Negi-sensei, Minato-sensei…"

We both looked in the direction of the voice to see three students. Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna.

"Yes?" Negi answered.

"Anything you need girls?" I asked.

The one on the right, Haruna was the one to answer. "Excuse us, sensei, but we have some questions about today's lesson."

"Ah, certainly… Let's see… You're number 14, Haruna Saotome, right?" Negi asked as he was about to get out his text book.

"Ah, wait, it's not me. It's this girl." Haruna said and motioned to Nodoka next to her.

Haruna nodded to Nodoka and she stepped forward… Wait…

"Miyazaki-san… You've changed your hairstyle, haven't you?" I asked as I noticed the difference.

"Eh?" Nodoka looked surprised while her two friends smiled.

"It looks good on you Miyazaki-san." I smiled at her and Negi nodded in agreement.

Then, without warning, both of her friends came up behind her, and parted her bangs to reveal Nodoka's…face…Whoa…

I felt my face getting a little hot as I stared into her amethyst eyes. _C-Cute…_

"Doesn't it suit her sensei? Isn't it cute? Nodoka has such a cute face but she never shows it." Haruna said. I kinda grew a little worried about Nodoka though. Her face was starting to go redder than Asuna hair.

Then, in almost a blink of an eye, Nodoka dashed away and didn't stop running.

"Miyazaki-san!?" both Negi and I shouted. Damn, she's just a dot now… What's with these girls and running so fast!?

Yue ran after her screaming her name while Haruna apologized to us then followed suit.

"I wonder what that was all about? She didn't even ask her question." Negi said, still staring in the direction they ran off.

"I'm worried. Did you see how red her face was? I hope she doesn't have a fever." I said.

Negi nodded and smiled, "If only everyone was well-behaved like her. When you compare with Asuna…"

"Negi don't speak of the devil or else she'll appear." I say and look around worriedly.

Negi chuckles a bit and then sighs. "What should I do about Asuna…"

I walk up to him and pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure something out. In the mean time, I'm going try and find Miyazaki-san and see if she's alright. Her flushed face is still worrying me."

Negi nods and says, "Remember to ask her about her question for today's lesson."

I give him a thumbs up and start jogging towards the school.

* * *

Negi watched Minato run back to school and smiled. _'Minato sure is a good teacher for worrying about Nodoka like that_._ Now, what to do with Asuna…_'

Negi thought for a bit, but when he came up with nothing, he sat back down and sighed. He heard a sound and looked to find a tube had dropped from his bag.

As he noticed what was inside, he came up with an idea that was sure to cheer Asuna up. Now all he needed to do, was make the gift now…

* * *

I sighed as I walked back towards the classroom. I was unsuccessful in my search for Nodoka and decided to go back to class to grab the book in my bag.

As I opened the door, I was met with Asuna shoving a vial in Negi's mouth! Is she trying to kill him!?

I ran up to them and snatched the vial from her hands, and Negi's mouth, to see that he drank about half what was inside.

"What are you trying to do?!" I yelled at Asuna.

"This little twerp just tried to give me a love potion even after I told him I didn't want it!" Asuna yelled back.

I quickly looked to Negi for confirmation, but he had his face covered in his hands.

"Don't look at me Asuna, I'm irresistible!" he yelled from behind his hands.

I whipped my head back to Asuna to see if she had fallen into the potions affects, but she just stared at Negi.

"See, it didn't work. Nothing happened." she said and turned to walk towards her desk but looked back. "I don't know what you're planning, but something like that isn't going to make me feel any better."

Negi looked disheartened at the potion in my hands. "Don't worry, Negi. Maybe it just doesn't work for kids. So, even if you had given it to Asuna it still wouldn't have worked."

In an instant, the vial was gone from my hands and was forced into my mouth like it was with Negi. I struggled to get out of Asuna's grip while drinking the potion she was pouring down my throat.

I finally was free and took that potion from my mouth to see it empty. Little twin tailed demon forced me to drink the rest…

"See, nothing happened to you either. Now who's the kid." Asuna smirked at me.

"Oh, haha. Very funny." I said giving her a dead pan stare.

We heard the door to the class open and then heard a voice say, "Oh, there you are Mina-kun, I was looking…for…you…"

I turned around and saw Konoka staring at me.

"Konoka…?" I called out to her.

She took one step, then another, then more until she was standing in front of me, still staring at my face.

Then, with a dream-like expression and a flushed face, she said. "I never told you this before Mina-kun, but you are just so cute."

And I…blinked…blinked again…and blinked one more time then, "Eh?"

* * *

**So, how was this chapter. Tell me what you think in your review. I actually had to edit this one a bit so it might be a little different. Again, tell me your thoughts on this story in your reviews.**

**-Starnightking**


	6. Love Diseaster 2

**Sorry for not posting a new chapter sooner. I had been caught up in updating my new story.**

**Well, here it is, the next chapter of The Magi's Sword. Enjoy.**

**-Starnightking.**

* * *

"_Konoka…?" I called out to her._

_She took one step, then another, then more until she was standing in front of me, still staring at my face._

_Then, with a dream-like expression and a flushed face, she said. "I never told you this before Mina-kun, but you are just so cute."_

_And I…blinked…blinked again…and blinked one more time then, "Eh?"_

* * *

All three of us looked at her with a confused expression on our face. What did she just say…?

Then, without warning, I was enveloped in a hug.

"Whoa! Careful there Konoka-hime!" I say as grab her to steady us. She didn't just hug me, she tackled me!

"Mina-kun…I love you…"

Blink…blink…blink…

"EH!?" I yelled, my face burning in embarrassment.

As she rubbed her face against mine, I looked to Negi and Asuna for help… but they just stood there in shock…. My heroes….

"Konoka, are you alright? W-why would yo…!" The potion! "Negi! The potion! Don't look at any othe…"

I looked over to Negi to warn him… only to see Inchou presenting Negi a big bouquet of roses…

Then I noticed something that really scared me.

…Three love-struck girls peeking at us from over Asuna's shoulder…

"Negi…" I say as I hold off a love-obsessed Konoka from hugging me again.

"Yes, Minato…?" he says as he calmly takes a few steps back from Inchou. God, are those hearts in her eyes!?

"RUN!?" As soon as I yell this, both Negi and I dash out the door that Konoka had left open.

* * *

"Sensei, come back! You would look good in this shirt I made just for you!"

"Sensei! Please have some of this strawberry shortcake I made in Home Ec!"

"Mina-kun, wait up. I want to show you how much I love you!" ("Keep your love to yourself!")

Asuna sweat dropped as she saw the two idiots and their 'admirers' run out of the room.

'_I can't believe it…That really was a love potion! And I gave it to them!?'_

Asuna sighed as another plan to have Takahata-sensei love her was thwarted. She stared at the door they had left through. '_I should probably find those idiots before they do something stupid.'_

With that thought, Asuna ran out of the room.

* * *

"Asuna-san! Help!" Negi screamed as we ran from the girls chasing us.

"I don't think she's going to help Negi!" I tell him and dodge Konoka's arms again.

"What else do you suggest we do!?" Negi asked and moved out of the way of Makie Sasaki's ribbon.

Who knew those things could be used capture somebody…

"The only thing we can do… Run like our lives depended on it!"

"I think at this point, they do!"

"SENSEI!" We heard behind us.

We screamed in fear of our innocence as we ran. My eyes widened as saw what was in front of us, and then I had a plan.

"Negi, look! The hallway split's a few meters ahead of us. You go right and I'll go left!"

Negi looks away from the girls and looks forward then nods. "We meet back up at the Faculty Office. I think we'll be safe there."

I nod back at him then run into the right path while Negi goes into the other one.

* * *

A few meters ahead, and I take a chance to look back. I expect to find at least Konoka chasing me, but no one is there for some reason.

I slow to stop and wonder in horror if Negi was chased by all the girls.

"Oh no…Oh no! What will Nekane says if I let those girls capture Negi… What would Aya do to me!" I pale in color at the thought.

"Huh? Chibi-san, wha-"

"I'm not that short!" I yell in reflex at the perpetrator of the insult.

Setsuna stares back at me with a smirk. "Really, you need to grow out of that height complex."

"Shut up. I can't help it. Your insults scarred me enough to hate my height." I glare at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, what were you running from? It looked like you were running from a ghost…" she asked me.

"I was running from three lovestruck students who wanted me." I tell th-

"Snkr. S-sorry… but that lie was bad enough that I couldn't help but laugh."

…At the very least, let me finish the dialogue or the story…

"I'm telling the truth! And how is hard to believe that I can get girls to like me?!"

"Because…!" All of a sudden, Setsuna's face became expressionless then she turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"Setsuna…" I was about to follow her, but the most horrifying thing I ever could have heard right now, stopped me.

"Minaaa-kuuuuunnnnn." I quickly turned and saw Konoka coming at me at terrifying speed.

What's more is that she had her roller skates on… Oh, this is going to hurt…

*CRASH*

"Ow… Konoka, are you alr-alri-al-alri…" …Pink…

Bad position… I really hope Setsuna didn't see that.

"Found you Mina-kun." Konoka quickly turned around and hugged me again.

…Not this again…

"Konoka-hime, could you please let go…" I ask politely.

"No… If I let you go, you'll just run away again.…" Konoka said.

Of course I'd run away… Your hugs- scratch that, tackles will end up breaking me…Now I just need to find an opening…

"Come on Mina-kun. Will you let me show you how much I love you." My face reddened as I saw her face getting closer and closer…

Konoka looked at her childhood friend and moved her face closer to his.

She watched his face grow red and couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked.

"Mina-kun…" she closed her eyes and closed the distance…

…Or so she thought.

She opened her eyes after she heard. "CHANCE! HAHA!"

She looked at direction she came from to see him running at full speed, laughing all the way.

Konoka couldn't help smiling again. He was such a kid… Getting embarrassed over a little kiss…

Well, she didn't mind him playing a little hard to get.

She got up and giggled a bit as she roller skated after him.

"Minaaaa-kuuuunnnn!" she called out.

* * *

Setsuna blinked. Rubbed her eyes. Then blinked again…

She hadn't known Ojou-sama loved the Chibi. Well, there were those times where Konoka would wait until midnight, to see if Minato came to visit. Those were on the days he would usually visit.

Had she really not paid enough attention to Konoka that she missed something like this?

…Or was it the work of that attraction spell that was placed on him?

Setsuna glared in the direction he had run off to. Oh, he would pay for making Ojou-sama into a love-struck idiot…

* * *

I laughed as I walked. I was able to get away, with not a moment to spare too. If i had stayed even a little longer, I would have been Konoka's first kiss…

Oh no… Memories resurfaced in my mind…

NO! Block it out…!

Okay, memories locked away again…

Once I got a hold of myself, I remembered my promise to Negi.

"That's right. The faculty office." I said aloud.

I turned left at the next intersection, that being the quickest route to the office… only to be face to face with two of the girls I had lost earlier…

"Uh o-"

"SENSEI!"

I screamed and hightailed it out of there with the girls on my tail.

"Sensei, wait! We just want to love you!" one of them yelled.

"If you girls haven't forgotten, I'm your teacher. It wouldn't be appropriate!"

"So we meet again, my sweet."

I quickly whip my head around to my left to see… Konoka!

"How did you catch up!?" I yell in fear as she tries to hug me again.

I quickly take a fork in the hallway while Konoka keeps going straight. But the other girls follow.

"Damn it. What did I do to deserve this…"

Just as I turn left into another hallway, I see another girl. But I wouldn't mistake that purple hair anywhere.

"Sensei? Why are you running?" Nodoka asks and starts to follow me.

"Well, let's just say I'm playing a little game, and the objective is not to get caught by the girls."

Nodoka stares at me in confusion for a second, but then grabs my hand and suddenly takes a right turn.

"If that's the case, follow me."

Is she going to help me?

* * *

The place she takes me too ends up being the library. Duh! Why didn't I think of this before! This place is perfect to hide in!

"Thank you, Miyazaki-san." I say after catching my breath.

Man those girls made me run a marathon…

"I-It's nothing… I've locked the door, and I'm the one with the key, so we should be safe." she reassures me.

I nod at her then start to look around. This place is huge… I can spend entire year here, and still not be finished with every book.

"This place is amazing. Now I appreciate your gift even more now Miyazaki-san. I'll definitely come here again to check out a book." I tell her.

"Yes. The Academy has quite a history… It was established long ago by the people from Europe. Because of the long history, there should be more in storage. But, not even this measures up to the library for the University. Now that, is impressive." Miyazaki explained as I walked around the library.

"I see. I'd like to see it for myself. Maybe you can give me a tour Miyazaki-san." I ask her with a smile.

She looks at me in shock first, then her face becomes flushed. She takes a step and then another…wait, where have seen this before?

!? Konoka! Ah! The Potion is still in effect!

"M-Miyazaki-san…" I back away slowly.

She follows me, a cute smile on her face.

"Minato…sensei…" Oh no…

* * *

"What do you mean he wasn't at the faculty office!?" Asuna yells/asks Negi.

"I meant what I said. Minato's not there. Auuu… I hope he's not in trouble…" Negi says and starts to panic a bit.

"Calm down. He couldn't have gotten that far. Now let's go look for him. I don't want him causing trouble to any of the othe-"

"Minato-sensei!" Asuna is interrupted by a voice.

"Th-That was Honya's voice. Come on!" Asuna yells and runs of in the direction of the library.

Negi follows, all the while wondering. '_Who is Honya?'_

* * *

I start to back away faster as Nodoka starts to advance faster. The look on her face… Yep, that's the same love struck look on the other girls…

"Miyazaki-san, calm down. You're not in the right mind…" I try reasoning with her.

"Minato-sensei." No good… She won't listen…

_*BAM*_

I look behind me to see I had walked backwards into a bookshelf… And now, said bookshelf appears to be tipping over, ready to squash us both…

"Miyazaki-san!" I jump towards her and feel the bookshelf smash against my back.

…Ow… That was like taking a hit by Tsuruko-sensei…

When the dust settles, I see that Nodoka is under me, staring at me again… Though in this current position, I can't move without the bookshelf, that is crushing my back, also crushed Nodoka.

"Miyazaki-san, are you alright?" I ask, worried.

"Yes, I am…" She says, and…starts leaning her head forward…

Oh no…Is she going to…? Damn it! I can't move!

"Miyazaki-san, you're a really good girl and all, but we are teacher and student! It wouldn't be appropriate to do this!" I say, my voice cracking.

"Yes. I completely agree…" So why are you still leaning forward?! "I'm sorry, Sen…sei…"

She grabs my head and closes her eyes. She leans in and starts to close the distance left between our faces.

…Then, without warning, I see the door fly off it's hinges and go straight for us.

_Oh, today is not my lucky day_… Is the last thought to cross my mind as the door smack me straight in the head and knocks me unconscious…

* * *

"Honestly, I thought I was going to die…" I complain and rub the bandage on my forehead.

"Oh, quit complaining already… I said I was sorry." Asuna says.

Well, after I woke up again, I learned that it was Asuna that kicked the door to the library. I'm starting to believe that she's not human… I mean, seriously, who kicks a door with that much strength…

"Now, now, come on now, no more fighting. It all worked itself out, didn't it." Negi said.

True. We were lucky the potion's affect only lasted a short period of time. After I had woken up, everyone was back to normal, including…

"Hmm… I can't really remember what I did today… I must be really out of it." Konoka said with a relaxed smile.

"We all have our off days, Konoka-hime." I say.

She nods and runs ahead to talk to Asuna. I look back to see Negi writing something on the class roster.

I peek over his shoulder to see he has written, '_Has strong kick'_, near Asuna picture.

"I'll say. She nearly sent me into the afterlife with that kick to the door." I say and Negi chuckles. "Anyway, can I borrow that?"

He nods and hands the roster and pen to me. I write my own little message in the roster near Nodoka's picture.

'_Really cute'_

I smile and give it back to Negi, who looks at the message then smiles and nods on agreement.

"What did you write?" Konoka asks.

They had both stopped and looked back to see what we were doing. Konoka is smiling, but Asuna is glaring at us.

"You better have not wrote something bad about me in there!" Asuna yells and lunges for the roster in Negi's hand.

"Well, you'll never find out Bells." I say and grab the roster right before she can take. I then proceed to run away laughing while trying not to get hit by a very miffed Asuna.

* * *

As I am walking back to the dorm, I see Setsuna leaning on the wall, her sword in her hands.

"Setsuna-chan? What are you doing here?" I ask and approach her.

"Chibi. I would like to ask about this afternoon." she says and gets off the wall.

…Why do I not like the look she's giving me…

* * *

"Stupid, Setsuna… I try to explain it to her, but nooooo, she just goes ahead and blames me for it." I complain in bed, rubbing the new bandage on my head…

**Well, what did you think? Remember to review.**


End file.
